1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to providing a user terminal apparatus and a server for providing broadcast viewing pattern information, and more particularly, to providing a user terminal apparatus, a server, and a method for aggregating viewer ratings in real time to provide broadcast viewing pattern information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A viewer rating service provider such as the Nielson Company collects and analyzes information about a channel that is being viewed, by using a meter to record the viewing habits of viewers. The meter is installed in a television (TV), and provides viewer ratings related to the viewed programs on a webpage.
Viewer rating information provided as described above is widely used as past statistical analysis materials but is not used as real-time feedback in business. In other words, this type of business model is nonexistent.
For example, many viewers may wonder about a broadcast program that is most popular to viewers at a present time. If the viewers know about real-time viewer rating information, the viewers may easily obtain the needed information.
Also, a related art viewer rating survey technology is a method of doing a sample survey with respect to a limited terminal apparatus and thus is difficult to accurately detect changes in viewer rating patterns.
Additionally, it is difficult for viewers to search for all channels due to various types of contents in a multi-channel era. However, if the viewers know about real-time viewer ratings, the viewers may use the real-time viewer ratings. In particular, a mobile terminal apparatus has a high transmission volume when receiving signals of all channels from a broadcasting station. However, if a user of the mobile terminal apparatus knows about real-time viewer rating information, the user may easily selectively receive only a desired broadcast signal.